How to Train your Dragon: Astrid's Blind (Injury From RTE: Blindsided)
by Tigercry
Summary: Astrid swung over to one side of Stormfly and smacked Snotlout's helmet, turning blind eyes on him"What are you doing Snotlout? They're going to win now!"(Astrid goes blind from a bolt of lightning during the episode Blindsided of the new season of RTE and what if she never recovered from it? Opening Scene of HTYD2 with Astrid being blind.) (Companion one-shot being written)


_Astrid Is Blind_

 _ **After the new episode Blindsided where Astrid is nearly struck by lightning and ends up blind, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like from certain scenes in How to Train your dragon 2 if she was still blind! :D**_

The wind whipped across Astrid's face as she raced the other young dragon riders atop of her blue deadly nadder Stormfly, above and nearby another dragon, whose rider was the most annoying mutton head she had ever met. Swinging over one side of her dragon she connected her fist to Snoutlout's helmet, knocking his dragon off balance and making her inwardly cringe at the horrible noise, "What are you doing Snotlout, they're going to win now!" She asked in exasperation, swinging back up into her saddle and turning her head toward his direction.

"She's my princess! Whatever she wants she gets!" Snotlout replied after steadying out his dragon and flying up at her level.

"Ruffnut? Didn't she try to bury you alive?!" Astrid asked in surprise with a roll of her blue eyes feeling Stormfly arching into a wide and curved left turn. Making a small adjustment by slightly pulling on the handles of her saddle she corrected the overly wide turn having flown around the track so many times that she had it memorized by now.

"Only for a few hours!" Snotlout laughed, urging his dragon to kick the spinnable dragon ornament decorating the top of a tower.

:) :) :) :)

Hearing a small explosion Astrid let out a small gasp and guided her dragon in that direction, blindly reaching to her left and waiting for a rope to graze her palm. The moment it did she pulled on it, releasing water onto the tiny fire and putting it out before it could light the entire village on fire. "Thanks, girl," She praised her dragon, reaching forward and rubbing her dragon's head. Stormfly had learned to fine tune her rider's movements and guided instructions to compensate for her lost vision, while the changes weren't ever very large they were enough to keep them both safe and keep Stormfly from clipping a wing.

A loud horn rang through the air, making the blonde shieldmaiden straighten up in her saddle, "The black sheep! Come on Stormfly, we can still win this thing!" She leaned forward in her saddle, gripping the wooden handle on her saddle tightly, blue eyes gazing vacantly around like it helped much, she couldn't see a thing after she had nearly been struck by lightning a few years ago and her vision had never returned. That didn't mean she was helpless, though, after a year of training herself she could hear the slightest noise, the change of anyone's breathing when they were near her, even the soft faint rustling of the different dragons' wings as they glided. Hearing the sheep being thrown into the air she urged her dragon up toward where she could hear it behind, "Up! Up! Up, up, up!" She urged Stormfly so the female deadly nadder went almost vertical, talons outstretched as the blue nadder prepared to catch the black sheep. A moment later a fast wind signaled a dragon had shot in front of her, stealing her chance to win the race.

"Woah!" Fishlegs shouted as Meatlug grabbed the black sheep in her short and stubby legs.

"No!" Astrid gripped her saddle harder in frustration.

"Yes!" He cheered before spinning Meatlug around and throwing the black sheep to Ruffnut and Tuffnut "good job Meatlug! Here you go darlin', mine's worth ten!"

Astrid dropped back to where she could hear Hookfang flapping right behind her, "You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?" She asked partially stunned, before shooting upwards as she heard Fishlegs yelling, a second later he crashed into Snotlout and the two of them crashed into the ground. Inwardly wincing at the loud crash she focused on listening to the twins fight and argue about who had the most glory with the black sheep. 'Perfect.' "Alongside them Stormfly, we're winning this round." She carefully stood up on her saddle, briefly wobbling before getting her balance and balancing with a determined look on her face, her head tilted slightly so one of her ears were closer to the loud arguing of the twins.

"It's my glory!" Tuffnut whined, pulling the black sheep closer to him.

Astrid's feet made contact with their zippleback's back even as the twins argued. "You're always ruining everything!" Ruffnut complained pulling as well, neither of them noticed that their loud complaining was guiding a determined blind Viking to their exact position.

"No sheep no glory!" Tuffnut shouted still pulling on the sheep, even as Astrid ran along their zippleback's back and up Belch's neck.

"Gotcha!" Astrid exclaimed, jumping off, and grabbing the sheep with both arms, pulling it out of both twin's grasps before landing back on Stormfly, guided by the nadder's soft chirp to alert her rider of her position, the black sheep held firmly in her left arm.

"Woah! Astrid!" The twins shouted, Tuffnut saying the first word and gawking at the other Viking while Ruffnut nearly slammed her fist down onto Barf's head, looking annoyed.

Astrid grinned triumphantly before being jostled by Fishlegs running into her from the right and making them stop and fight to stay in the air.

"Uh, excuse me," Snotlout said and Astrid relied on her dragon, unable to see what he was wielding, a hammer nearly the size of the sheep she was holding.

"Stormfly!" She yelled while ducking in hopes of remaining unharmed. Stormfly swooped down to avoid the crazy youth and a moment later Astrid heard Fishlegs gasp before a loud clang of something hard meeting someone else's face. She flinched, feeling a little sorry for the chubby Viking, but she couldn't really think about that when she felt like she was spinning out of control. "Woah! Ooph, ugh," She grunted as the nadder got control of the crazy spins and right sided herself, a short chirp told Astrid that they were above the scoring nets and threw the black sheep downward, hopefully into the net. Sure enough, the Vikings all started cheering at the end of the race.

"That's thirteen!" She heard Stoick yell, "Astrid takes the games!"

Astrid grinned, throwing her fists into the air and whooping loudly, "Yeah! Woohoo!"


End file.
